1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to packaged electronic devices, and in particular, to catechol group adhesion promoters for packaged electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A packaged electronic device typically includes a semiconductor die or other electronic component that is attached to a package substrate and encapsulated with an encapsulant to provide protection to the electronic component, e.g. during usage in an electronic system.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.